


Agua caliente

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: Mulder y Scully intentan ser sociables, van muy guapos y hay mucha tensión sexual. Tal vez ha llegado el momento de hablar de las cosas que importan.





	

Todos somos agua. Agua y aceite se mezclan, pero nunca llegan a fundirse. A veces no sé qué somos tú y yo. Agua con agua. Litros de aceite. Aceite y agua. En realidad, creo que llevamos fundidos mucho tiempo.  
   
Ahora puedo hablar porque sólo el agua caliente me escucha, y no me atrevo a enfrentarme a tus ojos. Me escondo en la ducha porque, joder, habíamos bebido un poco. Es sólo eso. Sólo que habíamos bebido. Sólo que me dijiste que un día ibas a explotar. Sólo que señalé mis tacones de aguja. Y ahora no sé cómo salir de aquí. Sé que estás ahí fuera pensando que me he arrepentido, y no lo he hecho. Pero tengo miedo. Miedo y frío. Y ahora tengo que salir de aquí porque me estoy quedando sin agua caliente.  
   
No sé por qué hemos esperado tanto. Tampoco sé por qué hoy ha sido el día. Odio esas reuniones sociales. Los dos las odiamos. Nos obligan a fingir ser normales mientras todos nos miran con la certeza de que no lo somos. El caso terminó bien, por una vez. El equipo quiso celebrarlo, como hace el resto de mortales. Ninguno de los dos habría aceptado, pero estábamos enfadados. Enfadados por una idiotez sacada de contexto. Dijimos que sí y no sé qué pretendíamos demostrarnos.  
   
Sólo sé que viniste a recogerme porque siempre has sentido esa estúpida necesidad. No pienso confesarte que me encanta. Llamaste a mi puerta y te encontré envuelto en un traje que se hizo para adornar el suelo de mi habitación. Sin corbata, maldita sea, sabes perfectamente lo que pretendías cuando dejaste sin abrochar esos primeros botones de la camisa. Yo llevaba ese vestido negro que me queda como un guante y que no había llegado a estrenar porque no queda bien en la sala de autopsias. Sé perfectamente lo que quería demostrarte. También sé perfectamente que dejaba mucha más pierna al descubierto de lo que estás acostumbrado a ver en mí. Fuiste descarado al mirarme y gané, porque nunca sabréis controlar vuestra maldita testosterona. Habla con ella, yo no tuve la culpa.  
   
Fue aquel maldito bar. Tú y yo apartados del resto. Agua y aceite de nuevo. Nunca hemos sabido encajar. Yo me había sentado porque mi ridícula demostración incluía unos tacones de aguja que eran demasiado hasta para mí. Nos quedamos solos. No sé si fueron las copas, la soledad compartida, la música cálida que lo envolvía todo. No sé si fueron las ganas de mil años, todo lo que no habíamos dicho. No lo sé. Sólo sé que no parábamos de mirarnos, y que te acercaste mucho. Sólo sé que el enfado pueril se había disipado, que me habías abrazado y nos habíamos reído. Hacía calor y estabas muy cerca. Me hablabas al oído con la excusa del ruido. Rozabas mi mano. Tu aliento chocaba contra mi cuello. Puede que fuera todo eso o que no fuera nada, pero en aquel preciso instante la atracción y la intención se hicieron evidentes.  
   
Dejaste de hablar y me besaste varias veces. En la sien. En la mejilla. En la comisura de los labios. Desee querer apartarme, pero no pude, y tú lo sabías. “¿Sabes, Scully?, a veces pienso que un día voy a explotar. Que no voy a soportarlo más y voy a hacerlo”. Te pregunté que querías decir. Me dijiste que lo sabía. Y lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. “El problema, es que me aterra que puedas salir corriendo”. Entonces lo hice. Miré mis tacones y entre risas dije: “no creo que pueda ir muy lejos”. Aquello fue la chispa. “¿Estás insinuando algo?”. Ya me tenías. Me mirabas con esa sonrisa traviesa y satisfecha del cazador que consigue su presa. “No, sólo era una broma estúpida sobre unos zapatos que, juro por Dios, no volveré a utilizar”. Te acercaste más. Tu mano había comenzado a entrelazarse con la mía y yo la acariciaba. “Zapatos que llevas ahora mismo, Scully. Sabes perfectamente lo que has querido dec…”. Y lo hice.  
   
Recorrí los escasos centímetros que nos separaban y te mordí el labio inferior. Ese labio. Y comencé a besarte con tanta furia que nos faltó el aire. Al separarme, tenías la mirada líquida, esa mirada consumida en lujuria que hacía tiempo que no veía en un hombre. “Creía que no ibas a callarte nunca”. Tu expresión lo dijo todo. Tus palabras lo confirmaron. “Acabas de perderte”. Volviste a besarme con las ganas de quien ha guardado muchos besos. Con lava en lugar de saliva. Con los labios ardiendo. Con tu lengua chocando con la mía.  
   
Tuve que separarte de mí porque el resto, aquellos que nos habían llevado a esto, los culpables de que algún lugar perdido entre mis piernas quemara, hicieron su entrada triunfal. Disimulamos. Sonreímos. Y en un descuido te acercaste a mi oído. “Sólo quiero que quede claro. No voy a ignorar que esto ha pasado. No voy a ignorar que lo estabas deseando tanto como yo, ni pienso pasar por alto que acabas de besarme como no lo han hecho en la vida”. Tenías razón. Acababa de perderme.  
   
El camino de vuelta fue curioso. Se hizo silencio. Se hizo tensión. Sabía que me mirabas cuando yo fingía no mirarte. Aparcaste en frente de mi edificio y empezaste a hablar sobre un montón de tonterías. A mí me dio la risa. “No me apetece que salgas del coche”. Así. Cartas sobre la mesa. Las cosas claras porque no había capacidad para rodeos. “¿Por qué no subes?”. He visto muchas películas y sé a lo que lleva la situación. Escuché mis palabras. “Scully…”. Sabía cómo había sonado. “No seas infantil. No te apetece ir a casa, y me parece una estupidez acampar en el coche”.  
   
Tú en mi sofá jugando como un niño con las mangas de tu camisa. Yo dando paseos por la cocina fingiendo tener algo mejor que hacer que hablar del tema. Lo de siempre. “¿Te importaría dejar de dar vueltas y sentarte?”. Sí, claro que me importaba. Era yo. Soy yo, maldita sea. “Perdona, ¿hablas con tu camisa?”. ¿Sabes? A veces, sólo a veces, cuando veo en ti esa expresión tan seria, me asusto. Para ti todo es una broma. Ver cómo me aguantas la mirada es un aviso de que lo que viene después es importante. Esto lo era, y por eso me senté.  
   
Somos tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. Ya lo sabes. Pero si algo tenemos en común, es no estar nunca preparados para las conversaciones de verdad. Dijimos un montón de tonterías sobre tener miedo que eran obvias. Hicimos un par de chistes malísimos sobre nuestra incapacidad para hablar cuando era necesario. No sé. No sé en qué momento decidimos que intentar explicar lo que había pasado y pasar por alto una obviedad no era una buena opción. Así que volvimos a besarnos. Lento. Fiero. Húmedo. Ternura y dentelladas. Una vez, dos, tres, quince. No recuerdo el tiempo que estuvimos evitando lo que iba a llegar. Nuestras manos se movían con torpeza sin atreverse a descansar en ningún lugar que supusiera dar explicaciones más tarde. Como la primera vez. Como adolescentes. Sólo cuando tu mano empezó a ascender por mi muslo. Sólo cuando tus labios descendieron a mi cuello. Sólo cuando se me escapó el primer suspiro. Sólo entonces, supimos que estaba aquí. “Si no quieres que siga, párame ahora”. Yo te miraba con la inseguridad y las ganas de una quinceañera. “Si seguimos, no habrá vuelta atrás”. “Dime algo, Scully”. Creo que moví la cabeza. Creo que dije que sí. Sólo lo creo. “No quiero que puedas arrepentirte. Si va demasiado deprisa…”. Y como siempre, el humor es la puerta que está a la derecha. La salida fácil. “Tienes razón, Mulder. Deberíamos esperar a conocernos mejor”. Te dio la risa. “¿Esas tenemos?”. No había vuelta atrás.  
   
Perdí el norte y la razón porque mi sur pensaba por mí en ese momento. No es que fuera una locura. No es que no tuviéramos derecho a tenerlo. No es que fuera inevitable. Es que no sé qué va a pasar ahora, Mulder. Es que hemos hecho que todo cambie, y lo sabes. Tus manos comenzaron a abrirse paso sin llamar. Por encima del vestido, al principio. Las mías se habían perdido en la abertura de tu camisa y me moría de miedo y ganas por bajar a comprobar si tu rigidez era tan exagerada como parecía. Eso fue todo. Deseo. El deseo acumulado. Tú ya no llevabas camisa y yo tenía la vista nublada porque tu mano derecha había deseado jugar con mi cordura y se introdujo por debajo de mi vestido, quedándose a vivir entre mis piernas. Supongo que el gemido que se ahogó en tu oído fue lo que te hizo apartar mi ropa interior y dejar que tus dedos jugaran allí mucho, mucho tiempo.  
   
Que mi vestido te molestaba era algo evidente. Que yo estaba paralizada y sólo atinaba a acariciar el centro de tu delirio por encima de la ropa, también. Simplemente el sofá comenzó a ser incómodo y mi cama se nos antojó enorme y acogedora. Simplemente mis piernas temblaban. Simplemente ardías en ganas. Simplemente te deshiciste de mi vestido en algún lugar entre el eterno camino entre sofá y la maldita cama que me parecía lejana. Sólo eso, Mulder, sólo eso.  
   
Estoy helada y debería salir. Te debo una conversación. Lo sé. De verdad que lo sé. Me he quedado sin agua caliente y sólo necesito envolverme en una toalla y respirar hondo. De verdad. De verdad que en algún momento saldré fuera. De verdad que me enfrentaré a tus ojos. De verdad que te diré que nunca había sido así con nadie. De verdad. Sólo dame un momento.  
   
Fue como si las sábanas me susurraran palabras de seguridad. No pude dejar de tocarte. No pude evitar deshacerme de tu ropa como si me fuera la vida en ello. No pude evitar probarte hasta que me rogaste, me pediste con la voz ahogada y la respiración entrecortada que parara porque no querías hacer el ridículo. ¿Ridículo, Mulder? Nada podía estropear un momento que se había hecho esperar siglos. ¿De verdad pensabas que si eso pasara iba a llegar a importarme? Sólo quería bañar esa rigidez en mi saliva. Sólo eso. Después me hiciste gritar tu nombre porque el deseo desesperado te hizo morder hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo y enterrar tu cabeza entre mis piernas. Nos habíamos convertido en líquido. Éramos lava, éramos el calor hecho persona. A punto de la combustión espontánea, Mulder. Y no hubo más salida que dejarte entrar en mí y derramarnos en la noche. ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? Movernos con desesperación, perder de vista la luna. Yo sólo podía mirar tus ojos de océano. Tú hiciste un comentario sobre la rojez de mis labios y ese lunar que me empeñaba en esconder pero era una estrella preciosa en medio de la oscuridad.  
No puedo arrepentirme, joder, pero hemos cambiado el orden de las cosas. Hemos destrozado el muro que nos contenía. Hemos traspasado la última barrera y llevas algo así como un par de minutos llamando a la puerta del baño y diciéndome que salga. No queda agua caliente. Ya no me quedan escondites.  
   
***  
Dices que tengo una manera muy particular de poner orden en las cosas. Es que no la tengo. Es que mi orden es caos, Scully. Y tú eres la única luz en medio de esta penumbra. Siempre lo has sido. ¿De verdad es necesario tener tanto miedo? ¿Es necesario que te escondas media hora en la ducha? Es lo único que quedaba, Scully, esto era lo único. La última frontera. Era tan evidente que casi da risa. La única luz. La única. ¿Cómo no iba a acostarme contigo algún día?  
   
Te detienes ante mí, no sé si muerta de frío o de miedo. Creo que son las dos cosas. Tengo que tirar de ti. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Esto, todo lo que ha pasado, Scully. Esto no se parece a nada de lo que he vivido antes. Nunca había sido así. Nunca me había sentido así. Nunca me habían completado tanto. Es el puto miedo. Lo veo ahí, escondido bajo tu cama, acechando con sus ojos amarillos. Tienes miedo, joder. Has perdido el control. Quieres tenerlo todo bajo control siempre, y no se puede. A veces pasan estas cosas y ya te lo dije. No me apetece seguir ignorando una realidad tan evidente que los demás llevan años redactando. Somos evidentes. Demasiado evidentes.  
   
***  
   
- _Por favor Scully, dime que no ha estado tan mal. Mi virilidad empieza a sentirse incómoda…_ \- Ese estúpido humor tuyo hace que todo se diluya a mi alrededor. Incluido el miedo. No puedo hacer otra cosa que echarme a reír…  
   
- _Sabes que no es por eso. En realidad, tampoco creo que haya habido nada igual antes._  
   
- _Entre nosotros, no podía ser como con el resto. Lo sabes tan bien como yo._ –Claro que lo sé, joder.- _No te arrepientas ahora, por favor._  
   
- _No puedo arrepentirme de esto, Mulder. Pero tengo miedo._  
   
- _Lo sé. Yo también. Pero empieza a parecerme ridículo que nos resulte tan normal arriesgar nuestra vida continuamente y no podamos enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos._ -La historia de nuestra vida.  
   
- _Necesito tiempo._  
   
- _Eso también lo sé._ –Me reconforta que también te de la risa. Es más fácil hablar así. – _No todo tiene que cambiar de golpe, Scully. No te estoy pidiendo que te lances sin paracaídas. Sólo te pido que no retrocedas._  
   
 _-¿Qué intentábamos demostrarnos?_  
   
 _-Lo de siempre, Scully, lo de siempre…_  
   
 _-A un precio muy alto. Me he quedado sin agua caliente._  
   
   
Y de repente, volver a meterme en la cama me parece una buena opción. No hay nada más difícil de ocultar que nuestro verdadero rostro. Somos aceite, Mulder. Somos aceite en realidad. Tú y yo. El resto sólo es agua que resbala a nuestro lado y no nos damos cuenta.


End file.
